


Wake Up

by sunnilee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, F/M, I'm Sorry, SO, Shallura Week, Shiro - Freeform, a different ship of mine became canon, but ofc it involves character death, but that's just, i needed to make myself hurt, my jam???, shallura - Freeform, shallura week day 3: sacrifice, so you see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnilee/pseuds/sunnilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura's life force is massive, but it's not limitless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

Shiro hadn’t felt this sore in a long while. The blast from the Galran ion cannon had taken them all by surprise. The new Galra technology had cloaked them from the castle ship’s sensors. There was little to no warning, no time to throw the particle barrier up, no time to get to the lions—

_The lions._

Shiro struggled to get to his feet. 

_How much damage did they sustain from the attack? How much damage did the castle take?_

He couldn’t move. His arms were weak and the rest of him was weighed down by something else. Face-down on the floor, Shiro shifted his head as much as he could, freezing when he saw loose white hair pooling over his shoulder.  _Allura._

He remembered getting thrown off his feet, a force crashing into him before his head knocked against the ground. He would have scolded her for placing his life above her own again… if he could feel her breathing. She lay still against him and Shiro felt his heart skip.

“Princess?”

No answer.

A lump formed in his throat. “Allura?”

Shiro felt panic rise in his chest, but he pushed it down.  _There’s just no way_. He flipped his body around and swept the mass of white hair off to one side. He had to see her face. He needed to. His fingers found the curve of her jaw and he couldn’t stop the shaking in his hands. “Allura?”

Her eyes were closed, her body still slumped over his. His thumb brushed over her cheek marking. “Allura, wake up.”

She didn’t stir.

“Allura,  _please._ Wake up.”

Shiro’s entire body began to tremble. His hands reached under her shoulders and he brought them both to a sitting position. He tucked her head under his chin, chest constricting as he choked out, “Please.”

His mind was racing. Why wasn’t she waking up? Allura had the fastest recovery of everyone on the ship. She’d healed a near-death Balmera by herself and was still conscious within minutes. She powered the castle’s ability to jump wormholes, even the lions were connected to her life force—

Shiro felt his strength crumble.  _Her life force_. He looked back down at her, tears stinging his eyes. “You didn’t… You weren’t supposed to…”

_You weren’t supposed to make a sacrifice like that._

_You weren’t supposed to die._

 

**Author's Note:**

> bye :')))))  
> Just when Coran said Allura's life force is connected to the lions, and then how without Allura, the ship can't make wormholes.... what isn't Allura powering up? And how much does strain does that put on her life force??? We already know it's massive because of Tears of a Balmera, but her quintessence has limits too soooooo HERE WE ARE.
> 
> happy shallura week day 3 :')?


End file.
